


The Library

by KroganVanguard



Category: Castle
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Kink Meme, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KroganVanguard/pseuds/KroganVanguard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill.  Prompt asked for a black-tie event, teasing, eventual fucking in the New York Public library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Library

The moment she comes out wearing that black dress like a second skin, he wants to take it off her. It hugs her curves, stops just short of her knees to show off her gorgeous legs. She has to be wearing a thong at most underneath it. It reminds him of that grey Herve Legere she wore to one of his book launches once, before they were together. 

“Let’s not go. Let’s stay in tonight.” He wraps one hand around her waist as she pins up her hair, dropping his lips to the nape of her neck. 

“Castle, you’re the one who bought these tickets to the fundraiser at the Library. We arranged for Martha to come over and babysit the twins. We’re going.”

Her tone brooks no argument, and her eyebrow arches up in the mirror at him. That in itself is hot. 

He can barely keep his hands to himself in the limo over. She’s all lithe limbs and beautiful curves, and the grin that dances on her lips and eyes is just the icing on the cake. She knows the effect she’s having on him. But then he starts to catch minor signs of her own tells. That slightly flushed look on her face, the tiny dilations of her pupils, the flare of her nostrils. 

He glances down at himself. The tux fits sharply over the towering lines of his build, the breadth of his shoulders. She always has enjoyed how he looks in one. 

At least he’s not in this alone. 

They tease each other as they mingle and circulate. He rests his on the small of her back, guiding her around gently, then dropping briefly to the curve of her ass. She grinds back against his half-hardness when they stand in line for drinks. He rubs his thumb over her wrist as they hold hands, the same way he rubs it over her clit in that way she likes. 

“You look beautiful Kate. Almost as beautiful as you look when I went down on you on the balcony of our villa during the honeymoon.” He whispers to her to her as soon as the waitress moves away, clinking his champagne against hers.

“Not too bad yourself Castle. Of course you always look better when you’re losing control underneath me. Like on that first-class flight to Tokyo.” She bats right back at him. Her teasing pink tongue quickly runs out over her lips, holding his gaze.

The teasing doesn’t stop, doesn’t slow down, but keeps building, enveloping them in a slow fog of sex. They dance together, and her thigh brushes in between his legs, her hand squeezing his ass. He trails fingers down the side of her neck and shoulder, and feels her shudder under his touch. 

He pulls her into a corner and drops his lips to her ear, letting his warm breath gust over them as he speaks.

“Keep this up, Beckett, and you’re going to wake up tomorrow too sore to walk.”

“Promises, promises.” Her eyes flicker down to his lips, lingers on them. 

That’s it. That’s enough to break his iron self-control. 

His hand descends on her wrist, and grips tightly. He marches them out, towards one of the side door. 

“We going somewhere?” She asks breathily, her voice husky with want. 

“To bed.”

“Actually…” She trails off as they reach a side door and duck into an empty corridor. 

He can’t wait. He drives her forcefully up against the wall, lips crashing into hers. She pulls him into the kiss, one hand rifling through his hair, the other palming his crotch. 

They make out fiercely, reliving teenage years, till breathlessness compels them to draw apart.

“You were saying?”

She grins, and bites her lips.

“I always wanted to do it in a library.” She gasps into the side of his neck, her teeth and lips working together. 

He grins back. He knows the perfect spot. 

\-------

“You are such a narcissist.”

He spins her around as they reach the right shelf, till she facing away from him, and he’s dipping his hand to her breast through the cleavage of the dress. Her nipples are hard little peaks. 

“Me? You’re the one about to get fucked facing a bookshelf full of the works of her favourite author.”

“Actually I think Patterson’s works are over there.”

She looks back at him, laughing silently, and the only response he has is an indignant grunt. And to drop his mouth to her neck and bite, hard. She draws up sharply like that, and he breathing gets shallower. He hands work to ruck up her dress.  
In front of her is a thick wooden shelf with his works laid out in order of series. They’re in front of the Nikki Heat section, a naked silhouette facing them from every spine. 

His hand moves between her legs, roughly shoving them apart, and she braces herself against the shelf, leaning forward till her face is right near her alter-ego’s adventures and she keens almost silently.

“Quiet, or someone will come and find us.”

His fingers are pressed against the bottom of her thong, applying light pressure against her swollen little nub, and he can literally feel the heat and wetness between her legs increase at his words. She loves the risk, the thought they might get caught. 

“What’s the deal with the library thing Kate?”

“Just…uhhmm, oh that’s good Castle. Just always wanted. A hard fuck in a quiet place of learning. You ever…?”

He smiles. She likes hearing about his sexual exploits sometimes, in the middle of deed, or during foreplay. 

“Just once. Quiet little librarian, glasses and everything. Snuck me back in after hours. Wasn’t so quiet then. Came like a freight train when I fucked her up against Dostoyevsky and Tolstoy.”

She moans and writhes against his fingers, seeking more friction. He’s not in the mood for any more build-up. Instead, he pulls down her underwear till it is around her knees, and drives two fingers inside her silken heat while his thumb grinds down on her clit. She finds a minor release immediately.

“Oh Castle, fuuuuuuuuuuuck. Fuck me, I need to feel you inside me. Fuck me properly.”

He obeys, unzipping and let his shaft out from its cage. He’s hard and the smell of her sex in the air is like aphrodisiac. 

He lines up against her entrance and then drives into her smoothly in one quick thrust. Velvet walls flutter and clamp against him, and he sets a quick rhythm. 

“I used to dream about fucking you like this while I wrote the first few books. Just bending you over somewhere, and fucking you hard like this.”

“I used to get myself off to you too. To us. Reading the books. Riding my fingers pretending they were you. Fuck me, Castle, harder. Come inside me.”

They’ve spoken about it before, but it is still so hot to know that she fantasised about this, about him, while reading his books. He can feel the pressure building at the base of his spine.

She bucks back against him, arching her back to drive her hips. Quickly his world collapses to just the two of them, her warmth and slickness against his girth, her hands clenched against the shelf as she holds one, the sounds of sex, of flesh against flesh. His grunts and her almost silent gasps. 

“I’m coming Rick, I’m coming.” She warns him a millisecond before she shatters, her insides gripping him tightly, and then he’s there too, the release racing up out of him as he thrusts inside her one final time, his hand on her shoulder, dragging her back as he jets into her, thickly splashing against her channel as she ripples one last time along his length.

They both take deep and ragged breaths for a moment, steadying themselves, riding out the high. She straightens, and then totters unsteadily on shaken legs, and he steadies her by her waist. She pulls up her thong without any further ado, not bothering to clean up. 

“Did you really…with a librarian?” She nuzzles into him as she speaks, her lips at the base of his throat, branding him with her lipstick.

“Well. She was a grad student who worked in the library, during my senior year. She did sneak me in, but we got caught before we made it past second base.” He waggles his eyebrows at her. “Pretty hot though, right?”

She nods appreciatively. 

“You can tell me more about her later but for now, let’s go.” She slides one arm through his, almost hanging onto him, and her eyes are bright and large and happy. He leans over to plant a kiss on her cheek.

“Where to?”

“Well, we’ve got an all-night babysitter, so I say we blow this joint, get a hotel room and you live up to your promise, stud. I better be too sore to walk around tomorrow.” She winks at him, and his lips curl up in a lazy smile, pictures flitting through his mind about what that would entail.

“I like the way you think, Mrs. Castle.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Leave a review if you did.


End file.
